Maybe Someday (EV)
by inolvidable23
Summary: "Maybe someday we will owe nothing more to our people..." Lexa knew that was a lie at least for her and her position but that didn't stop her from showing her feelings to the woman who stole her heart and now was leaving her behind. Because for the first time, she was going to follow her heart and not her head and she wasn't going to regret it. Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** A fix fic because I really need one. This chapter is full of angst. but I promise it gets better besides...there is a happy ending.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Part I**

Titus was a good man. He always took care of her and Lexa had to remind herself more than once that everything he did was for her own benefit as Heda, for her legacy but in this very moment, she wished for nothing more for him to shut up and calm down.

Because the thought of harming Clarke was simply unnaceptable for her.

"Titus..."

"Lexa, I did it for us. Don't you see that your feelings for Clarke put you both in danger?" said Titus.

"Did you think I am an idiot, Titus?" "After everything?" asked Lexa crossing her arms over her chest. "Clarke doesn't have anything to do with my choices."

"That's not true, Heda. Costia was like that too and..."

Before he could finish his phrase Lexa got her sword and aimed at him with furious eyes. This was the man who always was beside her, before Gustus, Anya or even Costia and now, she nearly hate him for using her tragic life against her in the worst way.

"Don't you dare say her name." said Lexa with her face devoid of emotion.

She would kill Titus if he tried something like this again or if he tried to hurt the only thing that mattered to her right now.

"Sha, Heda. Forgive me." muttered Titus.

Lexa looked at him for some time before she let her sword back in the table and walked to the other side of the room. She loved Titus as if he was her father but if he really wanted to kill Clarke...well, Lexa couldn't let it happen.

She was like she was because her traditions made her like that but Clarke changed her. She made Lexa believe there was a way of living without war.

 _The cementery is full of brave people: Your father, Costia, Anya, Gustus..._

All of them were death after doing something to change the actual law of their world and she didn't wanted to be less. Lexa always belived in a world were kids were free to play, where people could get old and die in a natural way and where the wars were part of the old history.

Clarke gave her all those desires back and now Lexa wanted it more than ever, for herself and for her people.

"Do you remember when I was a kid and Anya made me fight till I told her why my father only gave me the basic training for a warrior?" asked Lexa.

"Sha, Heda. You told Anya that your father teached you about peace and she laughed at your face before she took you as her second."

Lexa smiled at the memory. Anya never really believed in peace but in some way, beliving in Lexa, Anya gave her a way to show her thoughts and gave her the power to make a real change.

"Fight is a way of making peace." said Lexa remembering Anya's words. "Sometimes...sometimes I believe she wanted me to make peace."

"Anya lost everything in war, Heda, is reasonable that she wanted you to make a change."

Lexa agreed with him. She wondered what Anya could think of her now, if she was proud of her choices and if she would like Clarke or Anya was just like Indra with the blonde leader.

She wondered if Anya was guiding her towards peace.

"My father always thought that our asnwers could be more than spilling blood." said Lexa. "He teached me that out of there could be another way if both parts wanted it and I...I only want to give my people another option besides war and death."

"This is our way." insisted Titus.

"What way? The beast way? The way that makes us kill each other to show who is stronger?" asked Lexa getting a little angry. "Titus, I want peace, not power."

"Clarke changed you..."

Lexa growled rolling her eyes before walking to her balcony to see the people of Polis, her people, living their lifes without any trouble.

 _I wish I could be just like them..._

"The twelve clans want to kill you, Heda." said Titus after some moments of silence.

Lexa knew that but that statement still hurt her badly. It hurt to see the ambassadors of the boat and the rock clan were against her. It hurt to know that the only person who trusted you was Clarke and only because she believed it was the best for her people, the same people who was killing grounders without mercy.

It hurt but there was something in her life that didn't hurt?

"How much time I have?" asked Lexa still looking at the people.

"A day...maybe two..." said Titus.

Lexa breathed and let her mind wander to a new plan because even if she couldn't really stop the twelve clans against her, she had to protect Clarke, Octavia and Murphy before they got them.

And she knew how to do it.

"Tell Indra to come here." said Lexa.

"Sha, Heda." said Titus looking a little sad for her. "I'm sorry...Heda."

"Leave me, Titus." said Lexa.

Titus left and Lexa ran a hand through her hair before she let a breath out. Everything was so tense now and, if she was honest, Lexa didn't know what to do but to make Clarke and her people go back to Arkadia, their home.

She was sure that their plan was to kill them as soon as she was death.

"Heda?"

"Indra, I need you to make something for me." said Lexa.

Indra looked at her cautiousand Lexa couldn't blame her, in fact, she couldn't blame anyone for her actions because Lexa did what no one waited for her to do but now nothing mattered, not when everything that was in stake.

"I need you to get Clarke, Octavia and Murphy out of Polis and scort them back to Arkadia." said Lexa.

"What? Heda..."

"Indra, they want to kill me." growled Lexa puching the side of her table. "I can't keep them safe anymore and they need to go back to their home in case someone want's to do more damage than killing me."

Indra looked at the ground furious, unable to understand why her leader had to die when they could just kill the sky people with some exceptions.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Is what I have to do..." said Lexa.

"What you have to do? Heda, pardon me but you are letting your emotions talk louder than your actions." said Indra.

Lexa flinched and punched the table scaring Indra who stood there in silence watching her leader while Lexa seemed tired, broken between duty and love and showing Indra the saddest vision of her leader she has ever seen.

"The world should be more that blood and war, Indra. Your son should be happy in a better world." said Lexa. "Maybe this is my punishment for letting the sky people to die in the mountain."

Her words hurt Indra and made her look other way but Lexa didn't deny the evidence, she never did just as she never denied her love for Clarke.

"Heda..."

"Do your mission, Indra and make sure the three of the get home safe." said Lexa before she gave her general a little smile. "I hope Octavia learnt something good from you."

Indra let a breath out and bowed before her leader as she always did making Lexa nearly start crying because this seemed the last time she would be seeing Indra, maybe forever and she couldn't quite believe just as Indra got up from the ground and left the room leaving Heda with her own thoughts and the weight of her own choice.

–

Lexa got into her room after a long day where she finished peparing her nightblood and had another hard meeting with the ambassadors of other clans minus Clarke, not because she couldn't be there but because they didn't wanted her to be there when they announced where they will be making the "sacrifice" as they call it.

Lexa didn't wanted Clarke there either, not when her death date was set to this same night.

 _Tick, Tock..._

Time ran faster than Lexa imagined now but she didn't let that stop her because she still had work to do. She still had to prepare her clothes and her weapons for the ritual.

"Lexa?"

Clarke's voice scared Lexa but she recovered fast enough to hid her formal clothes and weapons just as Clarke entered in her room without warning, as always.

"Clarke...do you need something?"

"Yes...I..." said Clarke looking away. "...Octavia, Murphy and I would be going back to Arkadia in a couple of hours and...well...Indra said is was for the best..."

"She's right." said Lexa.

"Octavia thinks you are doing this because this way you can kill all of us together back home." said Clarke.

Lexa wanted to laugh thinking about that ridicolous idea but she stopped herself and walked closer to Clarke, holding her gaze with such a intensive look at Clarke felt that Lexa was looking at her very soul.

"And what do you think, Clarke?" asked Lexa.

"That you want to protect me." said Clarke.

Lexa breathed and closed her eyes thanking Heda for making Clarke believe her even when everything else was against Lexa's desires and then she looked at Clarke again feeling her blue eyes looking back a her with such emotion that Lexa felt breathless.

"What wrong with Titus?" asked Clarke then, trying to make them talk to avoid the feelings they were both experimenting right now.

"Nothing. We talked and got a deal." said Lexa crossing her arms over her body.

"He tried to protect you from me." said Clarke. "Do I put your life in danger, Lexa?"

"No."

 _Is not you. Is my goal and out ways that put me in danger...you are my saving grace..._

"Don't lie to me, Lexa." said Clarke.

"I'm not lying, Clarke. What puts me in danger are my choices and their inavility to accept them." said Lexa. "What they don't understand is that peace requires much more than war and blood."

"But those are your ways, you always followed them." said Clarke.

"There was a time where I believed the same you believe, Clarke but after losing Costia, I forgot about anything realted to peace." said Lexa a little ashamed of her past. "You brought my hope back to me."

Clarke looked at her in a different light, her eyes softened and her face seemed the one of a girl who just discovered something else but time was still against them and Lexa didn't have it on her side anymore.

"Would you be fine in Arkadia?" asked Lexa.

"Yes...yes, of course I will be." said Clarke surprised about Lexa change of the matter.

"Good...then I think this is goodbye." said Lexa looking away.

Clarke was still looking at her with eyes that told Lexa all about wanting to be free even if some part of the blonde wished that Lexa did something to make her stay here, in Polis, with her but Lexa was determined and she was willing to do anything to keep Clarke and her friends safe.

Lexa was trying to say goodbye with dignity and she was forcing herself not to bow in front of her again to make her stay and Clarke would never know about it.

"I don't know what will happen from now on but I know you will find a way to make your people hear your wishes." said Clarke. "Meanwhile, maybe this is what it means to happen and maybe, someday, we will owe nothing more to our people."

Lexa looked at her then with a little smile, so little and full of sadness that Clarke didn't know how to react, in fact, all she could do was let herself go while Lexa took her arm in hers as a goodbye.

 _ **Ai hod yu in...** _ said Lexa's eyes.

 _ **Maybe someday...**_ tried to promise Clarke with hers.

 _Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock..._

Clarke took a step closer as if she was going to kiss her but, suddenly, the door opened and Murphy and Octavia entered in the room making Lexa step away from Clarke fast before looking at them.

"Are you ready?" asked Lexa with her normal serious face.

"Sha, Heda." said Octavia a little annoyed.

"Indra went to get some clothes for us." said Murphy. "As soon as we have them, we're going."

Lexa agreed and turned again to the balcony without looking at her guest who were looking back at her with curiosity, with caution and with worry while Lexa looked around the city, waiting for her final hours.

 _Tick, Tock...Tick, Tock..._

–

It was night when Polis decided her life was over and Lexa breathed, in some way calm and in some way, unable to believe this was her final moment in her own world.

Titus was in front of her, the twelve clans around them and Lexa couldn't feel more alone now even with Titus giving her looks full of regret she just discarted to be able to focus in what was happening around her.

This were the laws she agreed to obey and the twelve clans decided her life, a life she already gave them when she became Heda. Lexa couldn't change the world, not this time but her nightbloods, the ones who looked at her in the end of the room with tears in their eyes, they would have the change that was robbed from her.

They could change the world with their fight, that's why she was the one who tried to teach them everything she learn from her father, Anya, Gustus and Costia.

Lexa lifted her chin, brave like always and live never before and then she knelt in front of Titus that, with tremblings hands, put a hand over Lexa's head and breathed while a tear ran down his face.

"Heda Leksa Kom Trikru. Your destiny is death by removing of your soul, a punishment chosen by the twelve clans in the vote of no confidence." said Titus trembling. "Yu gonple ste odon, Leksa."

"Yu gonplei ste odon!" shouted the nightbloods in respect for their leader.

Lexa closed her eyes one las time thinking about her life. Her childhood, her people and Clarke's eyes in her...her presence guiding Lexa to the next life even when Lexa knew Clarke was not here now..

"Lexa!"

Lexa felt something sting in her neck and then, everything went black.

–

Clarke went back for a lot of reasons that she didn't want to think about now but she was back in Polis with Octavia shouting at her, with Indra calling her in hopes she stops and with Murphy as her only anchor only because he wanted to cross some personal words with Titus.

But when she saw what was in front of her, all her face paled and Clarke felt the world sattering around her.

 _Lexa..._

Her eyes...her little sad smile before she leaved, her way to touch Clarke's arms in that goddamet goodbye that hauted Clarke everytime she closed her eyes.

 _No...No, Lexa...not her..._

Clarke tried to walk to Lexa when Titus left her on the ground. Her face seemed calm, her body relaxed and a tiny line of blood fell down her neck while Titus left her there, for everyone to see.

For her to see.

"Heda is dead!" shouted Titus.

"Lexa!"

Clarke ran to get to Lexa, to help her, to give Lexa her life back just as Lexa gave hers after the mountain when she made Clarke heal her emotional wounds by staying in Polis. Lexa healed her and respected her choices and the hate Clarke had for her. Lexa was there now, protecting what Clarke's people did and what Clarke made her believe again only because Lexa trusted Clarke.

And Clarke believed Lexa was invincible.

"No!"

Titus stopped her before Clarke got to Lexa and made her step away from the body on the ground while Clarke tried to break free from his grasp because Clarke needed to hug Lexa, she had to know Lexa was still alive, she just had to.

But Titus was stopping her.

"You did enough, Wanheda..." said Titus.

"No...she...please..." said Clarke between sobs.

"Go back home, Clarke. That's what Lexa wanted." said Titus again.

But Clarke couldn't leave her there, alone. She couldn't forget that the only thing left between her and Lexa were a kiss and a intimate moment while all the feelings they had for each other explode inside her.

Lexa loved her, that was pretty clear but the truth was that Clarke fell in love with Lexa without really thinking about it.

 _You never know what you got till you lost it, Clarke...you were always like that..._

She felt Octavia's strong hands around her and she saw Murphy pushing Titus away from her before Indra grabbed the three of them and forced them to go back to the path Lexa traced for them back to Arkadia.

"We have to go..." said Indra.

"What...what will happen with Lexa?" asked Octavia. "She's..."

Clarke sobbed and Indra looked at the ground letting a lonley tear fall from her eyes before she left the place without giving Octavia any answer while in a dark side of the big room, someone was looking at the scene with sad furious silver eyes that promised this was not the end, not for Clarke and not for Lexa.

The last choice was in her power and she was ready to put her best game on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Before Anya and Gustus, when Lexa was nothing more than a baby who knew nothing about life she was there, taking care of her, seeing her grow and be the woman she was today. First she was by her side then she went into the shadows to protect her.

"Clarke..."

The woman smiled putting a cloth in Lexa's forehead while the warrior whispered that name over and over again. There was a time when she saw Lexa use that soft whispers for a lost lover and it seems that the gods decided to give her another chance in love and that's why she was calling for that Clarke...

She knew everything about Clarke Griffin, the sky leader.

Curiosity about Lexa's behavior since she meet Clarke made her want to know everything about the blonde and she did learn thanks to her own abilities to look for information and to hid between shadows.

That Clarke was everything Lexa needed, the stregth, the fight, the weakness. She was just perfect for her little Lexa.

"Clarke..."

"Shhh, my child..."

She caressed her warm cheek and breathed. That bastard of Titus played with fire but in the end he released Lexa of the burden of being a Heda and she could only be thankful because even if she wanted to kill him for hurting Lexa, he stood by her in every moment of her life, even in the ones she couldn't.

Titus is a big part of what Lexa was today, she couldn't deny that just like she couldn't deny that this woman was the last chance of the grounders to have peace.

Suddenly, Lexa started to open her eyes and as soon as she saw who was trying to take care of her, she tried to stand but the woman stopped her with a little smile making the young warrior sob.

"Nomon..."

"Yogon...it's been a long time."

Lexa tried to reach her but the woman stopped her by putting a hand on her forehead and letting a breath out, now that Lexa was awake it was more easy to take care of her.

"Granni..."

"It's fine, Lexa...you're fine..."

The glowing hand made Lexa felt better in a instant and the warrior smiled, recalling the tale about her mother, a mutation and her chossing as the Commander. Her mother always had that power, since she was born, a gift from the gods for giving birth to her.

"What happened?" asked Lexa a little confused.

"Titus thought he could turn you back in the right path." said Granni.

"I don't understand..."

Granni couldn't blame her. Years of doing the right thing didn't erase the atrocities she had to do to survive in this lands or the laws that her people hold. The same laws that nearly killed her little warrior when she tried to change them.

"My little girl...do you remember the tale about Heda that I told you when you were a kid?" asked Granni.

"The one Nontu never wanted you to tell me?" asked Lexa.

"That one."

Granni smiled touching Lexa's long hair that had the same color of her father. A big warrior with the biggest heart she had ever seen.

"Do you remember the name of the heroine?"

"Becca..." said Lexa.

"Yes, Lexa...Becca." said Granni. "Becca is the first Heda."

Lexa's eyes opened in surprise but Granni didn't stop there, she owned the truth to her daugther and she needed to reveal the truth about everything concerning the grounders even if to do that she broke all the rules this world held.

"Granni..."

"Hear me out, Lexa because this story is very important." said Granni. " Long before you were born, a terrible thing happened that made Earth fell into desperation and pain, destroying everything we had back then and letting hope and light turn into darkness and despair but one da, Becca came from the sky and she helped us...she literally gave her blood to some of us...black blood."

"Nightblood?"

"Yes, goufa. Nightbloods exist because of her. She gave us peace and stability and created the twelve clans with one leader for every territory of the new Earth that only asnwered to her."

"That's how the simbol of the goodess Heda and the position of the Commander were created."

"Yes, Lexa. Titus is devoted to that history...to his beliefs and he thinks that Clarke is making you weak for questioning them. He thinks you're losing the other spirits in you because of the love you show for her."

Lexa looked at her hands before she let out a breath. Was Clarke really a weakness? Was this the reason why she looked more human than ever?

"Is not true, Lexa." said Granni. "But we will talk more about this matter if you want after you save the one you love?"

"What?" asked Lexa confused.

"Clarke needs you, Lexa." said Granni. "Without you there no one else to protect her and her people. Titus is not going to stop now and the coalition wants to destroy Arkadia."

And with Arkadia, he will kill Clarke and her people too. Lexa looked at her mother before she got up growling in pain. Her body was still damaged with the thing Titus inyected on her but her mother was fast in calming her while she used the cloth to press a little in the mark on her neck as she looked at her.

"You still have the venom in you but your life is not in danger." said Granni. "Besides...pain is just pain, right?"

"Sha, nomon." said Lexa.

"Go, yogon...ste yuj."

Lexa smiled before she hugged her mother and then, she went out the house and jumped in the first horse she saw ready to go to Arkadia in hopes to save Clarke and her people before the consequences of their acts because, for the first time since before she became Heda, she could do it.

 _We're here with you, Leksa..._

Lexa smiled when the air brought her the essence of the other Commanders and then made her horse run faster in order to get to Arkadia for one last fight.

But this time is was going to be different...this time, Lexa was going to fight with her heart and not her head.

–

Arkadia wasn't a safe place, Indra could hear the wind warning her about the danger on those lands but it was the sky people home and now it was hers too thanks to the promise she made to the one she called leader not long ago.

"Octavia..."

Bellamy's voice brought everyone back form their thoughts but not even him could stop Pike's soldiers who grabbed them and threw them to the ground while Pike walked to them with Abby and Kane behind him and with worry covering their eyes.

"Look what came back..." said Pike.

"Clarke?" asked Abby ignoring Pike.

"Indra...what happened?" asked Kane.

Clarke looked to the ground and Indra breathed looking at her and thinking how the true sky leader was reduced to this mere human called Clarke Griffin, a human with void eyes that showed only pain in every move she did making Indra realize that Clarke lost her hability to life.

"Heda is dead." said Indra.

Kane's fast reaction was fury while Abby and Bellamy looked at her surprised then, Bellamy tried to comfort Clarke and Octavia but both of them rejected him and Octavia even growled at his touch making him step away from them.

"How...?" asked Bellamy still confused.

"Is your fucking fault!" raged Octavia.

Bellamy looked at her but is was Clarke who couldn't stop herself. She threw herself at Bellamy and started to punch him before Pike's soldiers could grab her and forced her to knelt. The cold pain in her blue eyes stopped everyone while Clarke tried to catch her breath.

"I don't understand..." said Bellamy.

"She's dead because she wanted peace!" shouted Clarke then. Her voice full of pain was heard around Arkadia like a broken record. "She wanted peace! We were working with the coalition for peace while you murdered her people!"

Clarke broke down then, heavy sobs made her body tremble and forced Abby to move to hug her daugther while Kane pushed Pike away, making the actual Chancellor to step back while Kane took control of the situation.

"Indra...Indra, what is Clarke talking about?" asked Kane.

"The Coalition wanted blood. Jus drein jus draun was always our way till you came here." said Indra with fury in her eyes. "Heda and Wanheda were working in making peace by creating a new law: blood must not have blood."

"That's why no one came after us when Pike killed your warriors and nearly killed you." said Abby realizing why they survived this long after the attack.

"Heda used her power to stop them but after the attack on the village she was forced to do something and that's why she plan the blockade." said Indra explaining Lexa's plan the best she could.

 _Always the visionary, Heda..._

"The plan giving you time to make Arkadia safe again." said Indra, understanding now how Lexa wanted everything to happen and looking at Kane. "She wanted for you to lead the sky people again while Clarke stayed with her as the sky people's ambassador."

It wasn't the only reason why Lexa wanted Clarke in Polis, of course, but Indra wasn't the one to tell any secrets, especially not about her Heda.

"Is stupid..." said Pike. "We won't stop. This world is ours."

Kane growled and felt a tear running down his face. Lexa wanted him to be the leader that brought the peace to Arkadia with her and Clarke and he failed her by letting Pike win.

Now there was only one of them to try and made this peace real.

"Now no one is there to stop the coaltion in their plan of wipe you out." said Indra.

"It doesn't matter. We kill them." said Pike.

"Really, idiot?" said Octavia. "Are you sure you can take twelve army's with your poor excuse of a soldiers?"

Pike growled and punched Octavia making her fall to the ground but he was stopped by Indra, who kicked him with her head while Lincoln, who just arrived at the scene, ran to him.

"If you touch her again I will kill you..." growled Lincoln putting himself between Octavia and Pike.

"Do it, scumbag..." said Pike.

Lincoln growled but he didn't do anything because it was Kane who punched Pike, then he grabbed the man and threw him to Miller after removing the Chancellor pin.

Lexa was dead and it was their fault...it was everyone's fault.

"Miller, take him away." growled Kane looking at the young soldier who just arrived after Lincoln. "People of Arkadia! Heda is dead and with her, our peace!"

People stop to hear him out and saw what was happening, even Jaha and ALIE were there with surprise at the new of Heda Lexa's death and went, with Raven, to know exactly what was happening.

"Now what!" asked a person.

"Now...you better prepare for war. We went too far in the attacks and now we're paying the price." said Kane with a strong voice. "War is going to happen and nothing can us for that."

People started to murmur in fear and anger but that didn't stop Kane, who looked at Abby to make her help him to free Clarke, Octavia, Indra and Murphy and then Kane breathed passing a hand throught his hair.

"I'm sorry..."

Kane answer to Bellamy's words was a tired breath before he walked away with Pike and Miller to the prison letting Bellamy dealt with his own fault in front of the people he called friends and family.

"I didn't want..."

Octavia punched him making Bellamy fall to the ground, then Lincoln grabbed him and forced Bellamy to look at the people he bretayed, their fury and their pain. Lincoln force Bellamy to see the destroyed peace that was Clarke now.

"Clarke..."

"Your actions took her away from me, Bellamy." said Clarke with a broken voice. "I don't have anything left and that's your fault."

And then she walked away from him followed by Murphy, Indra and Octavia and with Abby's worried eyes looking at her.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Bellamy with tears in his eyes.

But it was too late to say sorry now, too late...

–

Lexa arrived at Arkadia at the same time the warriors of the twelve clans did and smiled, touching her horse in thank you for his effort to bring her here in time.

"Thank you, noble animal." muttered Lexa kissing the horse neck.

The horse bowed to her and made Lexa smile. Now she was closer to Clarke and even if they were still apart, Lexa could feel the blonde.

"Who is there!?"

That voice scared Lexa and made her hid to see a boy, not older than her walking into the forest like a scared animal but with a weapon ready to shoot if he was in danger. Nearly without thinking, Lexa touched her injury and breathed, assuming that the boy was part of the sky people.

"Come out! I know you want to kill us!"

Lexa breathed as she realized that her orders would be dismissed by now and the army's were there ready to kill every sky person they saw.

They were going to destroy Arkadia if she didn't try to stop them.

Lexa bit her lower lip before she saw the boy walk around the forest when, suddenly, two warriors stopped him and the boy pointed his weapon on them, ready to fire but from where she stood, Lexa could see the boy's fear and how the warriors disarmed him.

They were going to kill him.

"Stop!"

She didn't know what she was doing but before anyone could react, Lexa got out of her hiding and kicked the two warriors making them fall to the ground while she looked at the boy who stood watching her in awe.

"What...?"

"Ai laik Leksa Kom Trikru." said Lexa. "I need to talk to your leader."

"You're...you're one of them." said the boy.

"I am...or was their leader, boy and now I'm the only one who can save you so bring me to Arkadia." said Lexa.

"No! You will kill everyone!" shouted the boy.

Lexa growled and grabbed the boy, making him get up from the ground and looking at his eyes with a determination that scared him.

"I don't want to kill any of you, boy. You have my word as a former Heda and as Lexa." growled Lexa.

"Heda? Clarke's Heda?" asked the boy.

Lexa was tempted to be offended by him saying that she was owned by anyone but be owned by Clarke was hardly something offesive.

"You know Clarke?" asked Lexa.

"Yes...she just got back with Octavia, Murphy and a grounder and...she said you were dead." said the boy. "She seemed devastated."

Lexa was sad that Clarke felt this way, she didn't want the blonde to suffer and knowing that she was sad about her death made Lexa's resolve to go to Arkadia and save them all more determinated.

"Can you bring me to her?" asked Lexa.

"I don't know...you're a grounder." said the boy.

Lexa looked at the boy and did the only thing she could think of doing to make him believe her. She let her dagger on the ground and raised her hands in surrender making the boy look at her in surprise.

She could kill him anyways but he didn't need to know that.

"You...you're giving up?" asked the boy.

"Yes. I only want to stop this war and see Clarke." said Lexa.

The boy looked at her before he finally gave in, grabbing Lexa's arm with fear while the grounder leader looked at him worried about what was happening back in his home.

"My...my name is Brian." said the boy. "And...and I only want to stop this."

Lexa looked at him and put her other hand over his arm while her eyes showed the promise she always wanted to fulfill for Clarke.

"Your people is my people, Brian and we will stop them and bring peace to Arkadia, together." promised Lexa.

Brian walked in front of her after releashing Lexa and Lexa breathed. Now those were just words but she was going to make that words true because for the first time in her life she was free to chose between her head and her heart.

Clarke teached her that and Lexa wanted to do it for...for her.

She wanted her life. She loved her people and she was willing to fight for peace, for Clarke, for as long as the spirits gave her the strength to do it.

 _This will be out legacy..._

And no one was going to take that from them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

Arkadia was not what Lexa thought and part of her wondered if she and her people were the ones who turned them like animals.

The sky people were what they called the grounders...savages.

"Pike is in his office but...but he hate your people so I'm not sure if getting you there will actually help." said Brian looking around him. "We should call Miller and see what's going on...just stay with your head down and don't talk to anyone till we get to him."

"How do you get me here?" asked Lexa, intrigued and worried about the boy in front of her.

"Arkadia is barely guarded. Half of Pike's soldiers give up their post for food or drinks and that let's the Ark without protection." explained Brian.

"You really need someone to watch over you all the time." said Lexa.

Brian didn't say anything but Lexa knew the boy heard her and that was enough. They keep walking in silence crossing Arkadia till they got into the main building, where they found Miller who ran to meet his boyfriend as soon as he saw him.

"Brian, what...?"

"Come with us..."

Miller was dragged with them to one of the safe place of the building where they could talk freely and finally, Brian let a shaking breath out and looked at Lexa.

"Lexa..."

"Lexa?" asked Miller looking from Brian to his misterious friend.

Lexa breathed before she reveal herself to Miller and the boy fell to the ground in surprise when he felt her undeniable presence and her strength comparable to Pike's, Bellamy's or even Kane's.

And then, he knew exactly who Lexa was and why Brian was so nervous.

"Heda?" asked Miller.

"The one and only, Miller of the sky people." said Lexa who then knelt in front of him to meet his eyes. "I need to talk to Clarke."

"Clarke...oh my god, Clarke." said Miller.

Lexa looked at him a little surprised by his reaction while Miller got up from the ground and looked at the warrior furious for something Lexa didn't understand.

"You're alive and she believes your dead..." said Miller. "She's...she's inconsolable..."

"What?" asked Lexa not fully understanding what Miller meant yet.

"Clarke is in pain because you're dead and you're alive!" shouted Miller before Brian put a hand in his mouth and Lexa looked at him in surprise.

Clarke was suffering this much because of her? A part of Lexa wanted to stop that suffering right now but the was a tiny part inside her that was happy because that meant that Clarke felt something for her.

Even if it wasn't love...she cared and that was enough for Lexa.

"Take me to her." said Lexa.

"No, no, no...wait a second..." said Brian.

"I have to see her." growled Lexa.

"Then we bring her here." said Brian before he looked at Miller. "Can we do that? Can we bring her here?"

Miller looked at the wall before he let out a breath as he shook his head making Lexa growl as she forced herself to stay calm.

"She closed herself in her room refusing to leave." said Miller before looking at Lexa. "Your dead broke her."

"We have to explain everything to her, now." said Lexa.

Brian walked away from the two thinking in a way to reach Clarke. He spent a lot of time in this building, nearly as much as Pike and he had a good memory. He remembered every tunnel to get to some parts of this place without being detected.

"We can bring Clarke here." said Brian looking around him. "This room has some direct acces from here, where is Clarke's room?"

"Five." said Miller.

Brian closed his eyes for a moment to make a path in his mind of how to get to Clarke and then smiled, it was a little hard but he knew how to get her.

"Ok. I can go through the air tunnel in this room." said Brian looking at Lexa. "You must stay."

"Brian..." started Miller.

"Relax. I know what I'm doing."

Miller looked at his boyfriend and then let him go to help him to get to the tunnel. After a moment, Brian was gone and Miller was alone with Lexa who was just looking around the room with worried eyes.

"I don't know why but...but I think is good that you're here." said Miller.

Lexa breathed and hoped that he was right. That it was good for her to be here right now waiting for Clarke to stop a war that none of them could win.

–

 _Clarke..._

 _Clarke!_

 _Clarke?_

"Stop!"

Lexa's voice wouldn't let her alone and she really thought she was turning crazy when her green eyes and the sound of her voice followed every second of her life even when Clarke was trying everything to forget her.

 _You always try to fix everything but you can't fix this..._

Clarke closed her eyes and fell to her knees while tears ran down her face. Lexa did everything to take care of her, to win her trust back and to be part of her life and when she finally achieved it...

"Psst...Clarke..."

A voice made her jump back and step back from the wall letting a young man get inside the room and making her angry because all Clarke wanted was be left alone to cry for the woman she loved and was now dead.

But life seemed to have other plans.

"Get out!"

"Clarke, wait..."

Clarke didn't wait and punched the boy who fell to the ground before he could say anything else.

"Hell..." growled the boy.

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Hear me out, Clarke...you have to come with me."

"No!"

"Clarke!"

Clarke tried to kick him but this time Brian was ready and stopped her, pushing her to his chest and letting her cry while he hold her in his arms.

"Leave me alone, please..." sobbed Clarke.

"I can't, Clarke. Someone needs to see you." said Brian making Clarke look at him. "Please, Clarke, only this time, trust me."

Clarke breathed. She only wanted to cry for Lexa but Brian seemed desperate and she couldn't...she couldn't hold on much longer.

She couldn't forget Lexa and at the same time, she needed something desperately to forget the pain of losing her.

"Who are you...?"

"Brian. Miller's boyfriend."

Clarke looked at him and then smiled giving Brian some confidence that this was going to work, then he took her hand and brought her to the tunnel he planned to use to get back to Miller and Lexa.

"Why don't we go through the door?" asked Clarke.

"Because, believe me, you don't want to drag attention to the person who is waiting for you." said Brian. "Let's go..."

Clarke followed him through the tunnels confused and a little intrigued to know who was the person who wanted to see her and why it had to be all so private. She was also worried of this being some kind of trap but at the same time, she wanted to believe in that boy.

"Miller?" asked Brian when they stopped in front of another false wall.

"Oh, thank god." said Miller letting them into the room. "We were worried."

"I told I could do it." said Brian before he looked at Clarke. "Come on, Clarke, your mysterious person is waiting for you."

Clarke looked at him and walked into the room when, suddenly, her eyes focused around big green eyes that were full of tears.

A pair of green eyes that Clarke loved more than anything else in this world.

"No...Lexa?" babbled Clarke.

"Ai niron..." muttered Lexa. "Clarke...Clarke..."

The sound of her voice made Clarke get back from her frozen state and ran to the woman in front of her. Her woman that now looked at her with tears running down her face. She jumped into her arms making both fall to the ground while Clarke's lips connected to Lexa's in a kiss full of longing and passion.

There was nothing else but Lexa and her lips and the way she touched her. No one touched her like Lexa did.

When they broke the kiss out of breathed, Clarke started to sob and Lexa closed her eyes, kissing her forehead with tenderness.

"Shh...don't cry, Clarke." muttered Lexa.

"I thought that...god I...Lexa..." sobbed Clarke. "...I didn't want to lose you."

"I'm fine." said Lexa.

"I'm sorry..." sobbed Clarke. "...I shouldn't have put you at risk like that...I shouldn't..."

"It's ok, Clarke." insisted Lexa using her free hand to caress Clarke's face. "I'm fine and I'm with you."

Clarke broke down again and she sobbed hiding her face in Lexa's neck making the warrior hug her like a child while she tried to give Clarke all the love and the stregth she could to bring peace to her beaten heart.

"My spirit refused to leave you, Clarke." said Lexa. "I came back thanks to the help of a good ally and the promise I made you about making my spirit to stay were it is."

"I thought I was going to die from the heartbreak...all this time...all of it I...I ignored you and I refused to understand that if I lost you I was going to lose myself." said Clarke.

"That's not going to happen. You're strong and you can do anything." said Lexa with a little smile. "That's why I..."

Silence filled the room while Lexa looked at Clarke's eyes stopping herself from saying what her heart wanted to say. Clarke breathed, touching Lexa's nose with hers in a loving touch as she smiled to the brunette in her arms.

"I love you...I love you, Lexa." declared Clarke looking at Lexa's green eyes while she caressed the warrior's face in her hands. "I love you."

"Ai hod yu in, otaim, Clarke." muttered Lexa.

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa again till two sounds made them broke their kiss and they rememebered that there was more people with them. Miller and Brian stood there, smiling when Clarke got up from the ground with Lexa still in her arms and tryin to hid her blush while the boys just laughed at them.

"I'm sorry..." said Clarke.

"Don't be. We expect this reaction from you." said Miller before looking at Lexa. "Ok. Now that you're together again it's time to ask the question. What do we do now?"

Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers and breathed, the last days were a nightmare for her but now, with Lexa by her side, she felt strong and ready to fight again. She felt invincible.

"Now...we fight." said Clarke looking at Lexa.

"We fight." echoed Lexa.

Because apart they were strong but together...together they were unstoppable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

The plan wasn't something Lexa had in her mind probably because she only had Clarke, Miller and Brian to do it. She was clever. She was someone who used her mind in battle and though in every step and every path that could go against her or her warriors and now, she needed to do the same, for Clarke and for her people.

"We need more people to fight against Pike." said Lexa. "Who is with us?"

Clarke breathed. She was on top of Lexa while they rested in a old couch as Miller and Brian sat on the ground, holding hands and looking at the women in front of them.

"Octavia, Lincoln...my mother and Kane." said Clarke counting every person that could help them. "Maybe Harper..."

"Bellamy?" asked Lexa caressing Clarke's cheek.

"Bellamy is with Pike..." said Clarke kissing Lexa's hand.

Lexa breathed and kissed Clarke's head before she looked at the wall. She needed a good plan to win this fight and for that, she needed to see Indra and her nightbloods who Lexa was sure were still loyal to her. That's when an idea formed in her mind even if she didn't want to do it.

"We have to call our allies." said Lexa. "I know how to do it but I need to know more about Pike."

"What do you need to know?" asked Brian.

"Is a man of his word?" asked Lexa. "Is man enough to respect the last wish of his prisoners?"

"Eh..." said Brian thinking hard on his boss and his ways. "Yes...I think..I think he always respected last wishes."

"Then I think I know how to make Indra and Aden to be here." said Lexa looking at Clarke.

Clarke pushed her body up looking at her lover and waited for Lexa to talk hoping the Commander didn't though in anything too risky.

"How?" asked Clarke.

"I can give myself in and make him bring Indra and Aden before he kills me." said Lexa looking at Clarke carefully. "We gain some time while he gets ready for my execution and you can bring your people together to fight."

"No." said Clarke.

"Clarke, is the only way to gain some time while you get everything together." said Lexa with total honesty. "We have to think big."

"No. Forget about it." growled Clarke. "You in danger is something I will not accept again."

"Is not your choice, is mine and I want to do it." said Lexa.

Clarke pushed herself away from Lexa and the Commander let out a sad breath for losing the blonde's warm. She could understand Clarke, she really did but it was the only choice that could work for everybody.

They needed to distract Pike and she needed to talk to Indra and Aden before it was too late.

"Clarke we can't hide forever and we need help." said Lexa. "Please, think about it."

"I won't stand back and lose you again." said Clarke looking at the ground. "Do you understand that?"

Lexa walked to her and hugged her putting Clarke closer to her chest while she let a path of wet kisses down her neck.

"I won't die, ai hodness." said Lexa. "I want a life with you and to do that we need to win this."

Clarke closed her eyes before she kissed Lexa savouring every moment she passed in tasting the lips of the woman she loved. She didn't want to hand Lexa but she could she the benefit of that plan and how they could use her time with Pike to create an attack.

"Promise me you'll be careful." said Clarke.

"You know I will, Clarke. I won't let anything to stop me from being with you." said Lexa. "Besides, now you'll have the chance to save me."

"You can bet I will." promised Clarke.

Lexa smiled and after bumping her nose with Clarke's one more time, she looked at Brian who was ready to scort her where Pike was.

"Ready?" asked Lexa.

"Yeah..." said Brian taking a step towards her. "Don't worry, Miller and I will take care of you."

"I trust you." said Lexa with a smile. "But you need to calm down. Those nomonjoka couldn't even touch me if they wanted."

In some way that was true and a lie at the same time but it didn't stopped Miller and Brian from smiling while Clarke laughed giving Lexa all the strength she needed to get through her plan.

Save Arkadia, it's people and her future.

–

Pike couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Miller and Brian with that intriguing young woman who seems a grounder.

"Who is she?" asked Pike.

"Is...Lexa..." said Bellamy.

Pike looked at his boy only to find surprise and horror in his face and making the Arkadia leader wonder what was exactly their relationship.

"And who is Lexa?" asked Pike again.

"She is..." said Bellamy looking at Lexa. "How are you alive? Clarke said that..."

"Clarke believed I was dead like everybody. I was rescued but my injuries made me impossible come back to Clarke till now."

Bellamy's eyes told her he didn't believe a word she said but that didn't matter to Lexa. The only opinion it mattered to her was Clarke's and she was calm knowing the blonde loved her like Lexa loved her.

"Who are you?" asked Pike showing his anger because no body payed attention to him.

"I'm Lexa Kom Trikru. The leader of the twelve clans of the coalition."

Pike opened his eyes in surprise and the growled like a furious animal before he punched Lexa making her fall to the ground and her black blood spill into the walls of the room they were in.

"You killed my people!" shouted Pike.

"Are you ok?" asked Brian while Miller looked at her worried.

Lexa didn't answered. She got up looking at the sky Chancellor and Pike confirmed what made this woman so strong even when she was held as a prisioner.

She wouldn't back down...she didn't fear for her life so she wasn't going to knelt in front of him or his beliefs.

"It wasn't me. It was the Ice Nation and they payed for that with the death of her leader." explained Lexa. "You would know that if you just waited for me and Clarke's arrival but no, you decided to kill 300 of my warriors who came here to protect you."

"They came to kill us!" shouted Pike.

"That's not true." said Lexa.

The calm in Lexa's face was incredible giving her position and Bellamy could only feel respect for her because, despite everything, he knew she was right. Lexa would never send Indra into a mission to kill them knowing that Octavia and Lincoln were with them.

Besides, the Ice Nation betrayed them and Echo was a good evidence of how they played with him.

"They knew how to get into the mountain!" shouted Pike.

"It was Emerson." said Lexa looking at Bellamy. "He was with the Ice Nation from the start. Nia's warriors didn't know how to make explosives because we never used them but Emerson knew and teached them."

And that all the true Bellamy needed to know.

"She may be right, Pike." said Bellamy. "I was inside the mountain with Echo, not Lexa."

"Her captured warriors could have told her everything about the mountain when she saved them." tried to say Pike.

"I don't believe that. The grounders don't know our technology and only one of us could understand how to make a bomb. Emerson involvement in all this is pretty convincing." said Bellamy.

Pike bit his lip before he looked between Bellamy and Lexa. He knew that Lexa's words were true and that Bellamy believed her only made her statement more real but even with that his hatred for her...for all of them, was too much to let it go.

"Even if it's true I won't let you live." said Pike. "You and your people deserve death."

"Then give it to me." said Lexa. "But before you do, allow me to talk to Indra and my novitiate, Aden."

"Never..." said Pike.

"Be a man of his words and let me pass my legacy into my novitiate..." said Lexa. "Let me make sure he will protect Clarke."

Pike looked at Bellamy who seemed to be agreeing with Lexa and after some seconds, he breathed, deciding that if he was going to kill her anyway, at least he could give her some closure.

Or at least, with this way, he could show the others he was more civilizate that those savages.

"Fine...I will ask one of our people to go bring them here and you will have your goodbyes today..." said Pike. "Tomorrow you will be executed for your crimes. Get her into the prison and bring me Lincoln."

And he left, leaving Bellamy behind who looked at Lexa with some sadness before he followed his leader and leaving finally Brian, Miller and Lexa alone.

"First part done." said Brian.

"Good...let's do this." said Miller.

–

Clarke waited and waited for Miller and Brian to bring the people to her when she heard the door and saw only Miller walking inside with Octavia, Raven, Abby and Kane. Brian wasn't with him and neither was Lincoln but Clarke chose to believe they were helping Lexa to adjust to her prisoner state.

"Miller?"

"The plan worked. Pike send Lincoln to bring Indra and Aden and Brian is guarding Lexa." said Miller.

Clarke breathed and looked at the people who waited for her in one side of the room. She had to explain and convince them that their plan was a good one and the only choice to save Lexa and everyone else.

"Clarke?" asked her mother.

"Mom, guys...Lexa is alive..."

The surprise surrounded the room but Miller and even if Clarke wanted to explain how it was possible for Lexa to be alive, she couldn't, not now when they had so little time.

"I can't explain how now but we have a plan to free us from Pike." said Clarke looking at Kane. "Lexa turned herself in to be able to talk to Indra and Aden, her novitiate, here and put them on our side."

"Indra is coming here?" asked Octavia.

"I hope Lincoln could bring her here, yes." said Clarke. "But they will need our help to bring Pike down."

"What do they need?" asked Kane.

Abby stood beside Kane, not because she trusted Lexa but because maybe there was a chance to bring Pike down, Octavia did the same knowing that Indra was coming but Raven just stood there, looking at Clarke with a mixed look between pain and anger.

"We should kill her with Pike." said Raven.

"Raven..." warned Octavia.

"No, Raven, we shouldn't." said Clarke walking to her friend. "Look, I know this is hard for you..."

"You know nothing, traitor." growled Raven.

"I know everything, Raven. I spent three months alone in the forest driven by revenge and rage...driven by the pain of bearing thousands deaths in my shoulders." said Clarke feeling her cheeks wet from the tears. "But Polis teached me a lot, Raven and Lexa...she made the Ice Nation pay for the explosion on the mountain. She fought to bring us to a good place among the grounders and she killed the Ice Queen, the leader of the people who killed your friends and nearly killed you."

"She killed Finn." said Raven.

"Finn killed himself and you know that." said Clarke.

Raven breathed and crossed her arms while she looked at Clarke, after a moment Raven finally realized what changed in Clarke and she felt the surprise for not realizing before why this was so important for Clarke.

"You love her." said Raven.

"More than my life, Raven. " said Clarke. "Don't let me lose her...I couldn't bear it."

Raven knew it was true because she could see herself in Clarke when she was with Finn even if she just realized that what was between Clarke and Lexa was stronger.

She couldn't be the source of Clarke's pain.

"You win...but I'm doing this for her." said Raven, finally.

"Thanks, Raven." said Clarke with a smile.

"Then...what's the plan?" asked Abby walking to her daughter.

"Hear me out..."

–

Lexa looked at her and Aden share a look between them not understanding what was happening but ready to help in anything Lexa needed. Suddenly the door opened and Lincoln walked inside the room with a cloth and some water.

"Heda..."

"Lincoln..." said Lexa.

Lincoln muttered something no one could understand and then he walked to her, kneeling in front of Lexa to wash the dry blood from her face. He breathed and he looked at her with worried eyes as he tried not to look into Lexa's eyes.

"Lincoln..."

Lincoln looked at her when she forced him to do it and then, Lexa smiled.

"This is not your fault."

Lincoln felt tears on his eyes but he refused to let them down while Lexa dropped her head to push it against his like when they were kids.

"Go with Clarke, Lincoln. Protect her and take care of the others." ordered Lexa.

"With my life, Heda." said Lincoln.

Lincoln touched Lexa's cheek and then looked at Indra and Aden before he bowed to them and left the room. Leaving the three grounders there, looking at each other and ready to go through Lexa's plan.

"I want you to go back to Polis and talk to Titus and the clans. Tell them I'm still alive and that my order is attack Arkadia with the intention of capturing his leader Pike."

"They won't believe us, Heda." said Aden. "They want to destroy Arakadia with everyone inside."

Lexa closed her eyes. She knew this would happen but they needed time for Clarke and her people. They needed to work together.

"Indra, use Granni." said Lexa.

"Your nomon?" asked Indra. "Are you sure?"

"She has the same presence I have. Go to her and tell her what is happening. She will do something about it."

"Sha, Heda." said Indra.

"Aden, I want you to go back to Polis and tell everything to Titus. He could be an idiot but I know where his loyalties lie and he needs to know I'm still alive and the consequence his actions will have. I want you to tell him I chose a better future for our people and I need him to do it."

"Sha, Heda." said Aden.

"Time's over!" shouted the guard.

Indra and Aden bowed to Lexa before they got out the room and Lexa breathed when she finally couldn't see them anymore because for the first time in her life, she didn't wanted to die. She wanted to spent her life with Clarke.

She wanted more...she wanted all and she couldn't let Pike that that from her.

No, she was going to fight like never before.

–

The next day arrived before Clarke was ready for it but that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was the sounds out the room.

"Today the leader of the grounders will find her demise in our hands!"

Clarke opened her eyes in surprise and turned to see her people. The ones Miller brought and the one she convinced after talking to them like Harper, Monty and Jasper. Murphy was there too, her surprised ally. Everyone had been working all night, robbing weapons, putting traps and taking medicines in case they needed them and everyone had the same face she had.

"Damnit. I knew he was planning to kill her soon." growled Miller. "This is Lexa's execution."

Clarke felt a lump on her throat and ran out the room without caring about anything but get to Lexa when, suddenly, she was stopped by Bellamy.

"You can't save her, Clarke." said Bellamy.

"Let go of me or I promise you I will kill you." growled Clarke.

Bellamy seemed scared but he forced Clarke to stay still while he showed her where Indra and Aden stood in Arakdia's doors with and army behind them.

The coalition's impressive army...

"What...?"

"The twelve clans came for Pike or that's what Indra said." said Bellamy before he let her go only to look at the ground ashamed. "I know I did things wrong but I want to help...I need to help..."

"It's too late." said Clarke.

"Let me do something now, please."

Clarke looked at his dark eyes trying to find the same boy who helped her in the mountain and found a little man trying to find the right path again. Maybe time will make them friends again but for now, Clarke only wanted to get Lexa back and Bellamy could be, like always was, a good ally for her.

That and the fact he was Octavia's big brother.

"If you want to help find a way to let the army in." said Clarke. "I have to save Lexa."

"I will." said Bellamy.

Clarke looked at him as he left and prayed to all the gods she knew this time she was right in trusting him.

–

Lexa could only see blood from where she was tied. Someone let the army of the twelve clans into Arkadia and Lexa prayed that Clarke would have chosen her people already because the rest would have the same fate Pike would have.

"Heda!"

"Lexa!"

Lexa didn't have time to see nothing else but Clarke and Aden jumping in front of her shoting and stabbing two members of Pike's guard before they turned to her. Clarke kissed her as Aden got her free and Lexa forgot for a moment there was a war surrounding them.

"It's ok...you're ok." said Clarke.

"Clarke..." whispered Lexa before she put her hands in the blonde's waist to kiss her again.

Clarke smiled inside the kiss and Lexa wanted to smile too despise what was happening but then, they heard a cry and Raven on the ground, trying to move her injuried leg to get away from a bloodied Pike who was aiming his weapon at her

 _No..._

Lexa couldn't let that happen. She promised Clarke happiness and Raven was Clarke's friend despite what happened between them.

Besides, Raven suffered enough and Lexa wanted to make it stop.

Before she could think of anything, Lexa ran like her life depended on it and threw herself over Raven at the same time Pike fired his gun stopping the fight around the camp as another shot break through Arakadia and this time, Bellamy looked at them confused and scared at Pike, who fell to the ground after the young man shot him in the head.

Pike was dead and Arkadia was free, at last.

"Lexa..." whispered Raven.

"Are you ok...Raven of the...of the sky people?" asked Lexa.

Raven looked at her and forced herself to move Lexa beside her as the fear surrounded her when she saw the hole in the Commander's stomach while Lexa still asked her if she was fine.

"Lexa!" shouted Raven.

"Take...Take care...of...of Clarke."

Raven felt her tears run down her face while she forced Lexa to lay down to be able to put her hands over the injury, trying to stop the blood that was pouring out of the hole.

Lexa loved Clarke and if Raven had any doubt, now she was really sure.

 _Oh my god...Clarke..._

"Clarke! Abby!"

Raven was crying when Bellamy ran to them. He knelt in front of Lexa and used his shirt to stop the bleeding while he looked at the Commander's eyes.

"Lexa...Lexa open your eyes!" shouted Bellamy. "Don't do this, Lexa...Clarke needs you."

"Clarke..."

"No! Lexa!"

Clarke fell to the ground beside Lexa and looked at her with tears running down her eyes while her mother knelt beside Raven, trying to do everything she could to save Lexa.

"Lexa..."

"Ai...ai...hod you...in..." breathed Lexa.

"I love you...please...please, don't leave me..." sobbed Clarke kissing Lexa's forehead while the tears fell into the Commander's face. "Don't go..."

"Kane!" "Help me to get her inside!"

"Abby..."

"I can save her but I need your help, now!"

And then...all turned black...

–

 **Two weeks later...**

Life in Arkadia was...interesting.

She never imagined learning thing like technology and how helpful could be. She never though that Kane could be this Chancellor that actually looked out for grounders too and was able to calm down the twelve clans during a tense meeting over the fate of the skaikru and she couldn't really belive that Abby Griffin was the head of a mixed crew between her healers and Lexa's, being able to create a little hospital in Arakadia and another one in Polis while she teached the young ones how to save lives.

Just like Abby saved hers.

She couldn't imagine any of it but all of it happened and during all those changes she was forced by Abby to stay back, resting in a bed and waiting for her visitors to come and check on her, like everyday.

Even if she only desired to see one person every moment of her life.

"She's as hardheaded she always was."

The door opened and Clarke and her mother entered in her room. Abby couldn't deny her smile when Clarke moved to kiss Lexa while Lexa tried to breath normal because every time she saw Clarke it was like step into heaven, especially when she used cassual clothes, her doctor jacket and her hair free of any braids.

 _Heda, hold yourself, please..._

"How are you feeling today?" asked Clarke taking Lexa's hand in hers.

"Better now you're here." said Lexa pushing her forehead against Clarke's.

Clarke smiled till Abby moved to check on her injury and look at Lexa carefully, just like Clarke always did.

 _Same mother...same daugther..._

"Something's wrong?" asked Lexa a little worried.

"No, it's just...I think it's time you see someone...I mean...Indra brought the person who saved you the first time." said Abby.

"Nomon?"

"Goufa...not even the gods want you stubbornness."

The voice of her mother brought tears to her eyes as she saw Granny enter into the room with all the people she learned to look as her own and some of the people she already see as her family.

They were a team, a family, a unity.

"I love you, Lexa Kom Trikru." whispered Clarke in her ear.

Lexa looked at her and smiled bringing her hands to her lips to kiss them before she kissed Clarke's lips and breathed into her mouth with a happiness she never felt before.

"Ai hod yu in, Klark Kom Skaikru, otaim." said Lexa.

Finally, someday was today.


End file.
